


Компьютеры и люди

by heart_reactor



Series: Love awkward [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компьютер как приятная мелочь в отношениях)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компьютеры и люди

Первое предупреждение Мартинссон напрочь проигнорировал - не до того было: он слишком спешил добраться через недры Сети до своего мейла, чтобы проверить присланные из участка срочные документы. Второе удостоилось участи первого, а на третье нетбук окончательно разобиделся на не уделяющего ему внимание хозяина, сверкнув то ли синим, то ли белым экраном - Магнус даже не успел моргнуть от неожиданной вспышки - и скоропостижно скончался. Ну что ж, по крайней мере его смерть была безболезненной, как думалось самому детективу, к тому же вполне ожидаемой. Именно поэтому уже несколько месяцев Мартинссон параноидально сохраняет всю информацию на переносной жесткий диск. На попытку включения машина не среагировала, и Магнус траурно отсоединил от нее мышь, хард и внешний привод. Потеря "друга" влекла за собой долгие и нудные попытки найти нового, о чем он старался не думать сейчас, потому что в данный момент ему требовалась срочная замена, чтобы закончить работу.  
\- Тони, мне нужен свободный от постоянного хозяина ноутбук, - в конце концов, хоть какие-то преимущества должны были быть от проживания под одной крышей с компьютерным гением, верно? Старк оторвался от чертежей на трех мониторах, посмотрев с удивлением на вошедшего в мастерскую Мартинссона.  
\- Думал, что ты никогда не попросишь, - отношения Мартинссона с компьютерами забавляли Тони более чем с самого момента, как Магнус окончательно поселился у него, перетащив нехитрое количество вещей, и забавляют и по сей день. Наверняка, в технологическом университете тот учился хорошо и был достаточно продвинутым юзером, максимально щепетильно относившимся к своему компьютерному субпространству. Нетбук у Мартинссона был старый, и он наотрез отказывался его менять ввиду невозможности найти "соответствующий всем параметрам удобства" новый, даже не смотря на то, что механик предрекал текущему скоропостижную смерть. Магнус тогда лишь плечами пожал и купил переносной хард. Тоже маленькая победа и поглаженный коэффициент влияния.  
\- Есть один, - Тони лукаво улыбнулся, Магнус в ответ вопросительно дернул бровью. Впрочем, вскоре стало понятно, в чем дело. Ноутбук действительно был, основательный и широкоэкранный, в металлическом корпусе, внутри наличествовала действительно девственно чистая компьютерная среда, куда не ступала нога пользователя. Было лишь одно "но" - машина была оснащена новейшей разработкой операционной системы. Естественно, написанной Старком. - Но тебе придется быть с ним нежным, как с моей девственностью, - Магнус лишь фыркнул. Несмотря на внешний скепсис, Тони не мог не признать в глазах Мартинссона давно и мучительно скрываемое любопытство.  
\- Пожалуй, я тебе сначала покажу, как оно управляется...

В ожидании Тони, развлекающегося сейчас на улицах Нью-Йорка с очередным злом, Мартинссон лениво вертел рукой проецируемую перед собой ноутбуком голограмму автомобиля - очередного инновационного родстера Tesla - он всегда был неравнодушен к их дизайнам. Прошло уже много месяцев, а металлический "монстр" с новой (ну, не такой уж и новой - уже успело выйти еще две модификации, которые Мартинссон попросту игнорировал, не желая расставаться с привычным комфортом) операционной системой все еще был у него, девственно-чистое пространство заполнилось его работой, мыслями и увлечениями. Машина полюбилась детективу ничуть не меньше его давно забытого старого нетбука, но дело было не только в самом компьютере: в отличие от работы с нетбуком, теперь ему есть, что помнить, нажимая клавиши и щелкая мышкой - шершавую, мозолистую ладонь поверх его собственной, полное нетерпения дыхание над ухом, как будто его обладатель собирается открыть перед ним ничуть не меньше, чем новую вселенную, холодное даже через рубашку прикосновение реактора, негромкие комментарии почти каждого своего действия, тихий смех, привычный полумрак к комнате, где уже выключена вся техника, кроме всевидящего Джарвиса... А, впрочем, нет - этих воспоминаний на ноутбук он никогда не записывал ни в каком виде, хотя, может быть стоит хоть раз попробовать?..


End file.
